


Extracurricular Activities

by gaygembabies (hallowed_moonflower)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallowed_moonflower/pseuds/gaygembabies
Summary: In which Mr. Jenkins has a hard-on for the cute French exchange student.





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my first official foray back into writing! i won't lie, this is literally just self-indulgent au porn. enjoy!

"Excuse me, Mr. Jenkins?" Masen popped his head into the tech classroom. "You busy?"  
"Nope, what's up?" JJ pushed away from his desk and leaned back in his chair.  
"I've got a question about the latest assignment." He smiled as he walked over and leaned on the desk. "And I was wondering if you could give me a hand."  
JJ moved to lead Masen to a computer but was surprised as he was shoved back into his chair and suddenly had a lapful of his student.  
"Masen, what are you doing?"  
"Something I've wanted to do since the second week of school." Masen pressed their lips together desperately, knowing he might not get another chance.  
JJ froze for a second before pushing Masen away slightly, cupping his cheeks. "Wait, fuckin, hold on a second!"   
Masen whined. "Whaaaat?"  
"How old are you?"  
"Eighteen, my birthday was over break."  
"Sweet." JJ leaned back in, kissing Masen feverishly and reveling in the moan he got. Masen pressed closer, rolling his hips and grinding against JJ, who moaned and gripped Masen's ass. The younger man yelped as he was suddenly lifted and set on the desk.  
"Fuuuuck..." Masen pulled away with a moan, grinding harder against his teacher. "Fuck me, please, Mr. Jenkins..."  
JJ chuckled. "First, you can call me Jekyll, Mr. Jenkins is a little weird. Secondly, as hot as this is, I'd rather our first time be on a bed. I'd also like to keep my job."  
Masen laughed. "Your first name is Jekyll? That's adorable. Can I call you JJ?"  
He nodded once, fighting a flush.  
The younger man smiled. "Your place or mine?"  
"Uh, how far away is yours?"  
"Ten minutes, give or take."  
"That's way closer than mine, let's go." JJ stood, moving to shut his computer down as Masen grabbed his bag. They walked out quickly and slid into JJ's car.  
"Christ, how old is this car?"  
"2011. Don't bash on him, he's trying his best." Masen laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot, directing JJ to his apartment building. "You live *here?*"  
"Yep."  
"I don't even wanna know how much your rent is."  
"You'll have to ask my mom that one. Turn here." JJ pulled into the parking garage and Masen scanned his card.  
"Wait, is your mom home?"  
"Nope, I've lived alone since I got here."  
"Oh thank fuck." JJ pulled into a space and cut the engine. Masen clambered over the center console to situate himself in JJ's lap.   
"Hey there." Masen grinned, resting his hands on JJ's chest.  
"Shouldn't we head inside?" JJ moaned as the lighter haired man rolled their hips together.  
"Aww c'mon, car sex is fun." Masen laughed before opening the door. "C'mon, I'm not waiting forever." JJ climbed out after him, locking his car as a second thought before following Masen to the elevator. Masen pressed the button for his floor and grabbed JJ by the tie to kiss him as the doors closed. They both moaned into it as JJ pressed Masen into the wall, grinding into him. The younger man pulled away as JJ heaved him up by the ass, gasping.  
"What the hell?"   
"Sorry, need a better angle." They smiled at each other before Masen pulled him back in. The floors all but flew by and JJ jumped as the doors opened.   
"Here we are." Masen smiled, nipping at his jaw before slipping out of his arms and walking out of the elevator. JJ scrambled to follow him down the hall, catching up as the younger unlocked his apartment. "C'mon in."  
JJ followed him in, barely thinking to kick his shoes off in the entryway before being pulled towards Masen's dimly lit bedroom. The younger man laid back on his bed, pulling JJ down with him and arching up against him.   
"Are you gonna fuck me or are you just gonna stare?" Masen smirked up at him and JJ growled back, pressing their hips together and kissing him forcefully. The brunet moaned, letting go of his teacher's tie and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
Eventually JJ pulled back slightly and started kissing and nipping down Masen's neck. Without looking down, his hands wandered to Masen's uniform shirt and started unbuttoning it, pushing it off his shoulders. With a soft noise, Masen dug his nails into the older man's back, arching towards him. With a soft chuckle, JJ thumbed at a nipple, eyebrow raising as the smaller man twitched.  
"Sensitive?"  
"Very..." He breathed out. "Please, I need you!"  
"And what if I wanna be a tease?" JJ grinned down wolfishly.  
"Then I will flip your ass over and take what I want."  
"I'm not opposed to that, but no. I want you under me and at my mercy." Masen moaned again, reaching down to palm at JJ's cock through his slacks. The dark haired man shuddered, hips bucking as he groaned. "You little shit."  
Masen grinned back up. "C'mon, then, put me at your mercy. Lube is in the nightstand," a pause as JJ reached. "other nightstand."  
JJ flushed lightly and switched direction, finding the lube quickly and reaching for a condom in the drawer. Masen, meanwhile, had clambered up the bed and stripped down to his peachy orange panties, biting his lip nervously as JJ turned around.  
"Wow..." JJ breathed out, jaw going slack as he started hungrily. "God I want you."  
"Well you have me." Masen smiled back, spreading his thighs. The elder man stripped quickly, dick bouncing free from his boxers and Masen's eyes drew to it immediately, biting his lip. "Christ, you're huge."  
"What? I'm not that big?"  
"Yes you are, trust me."  
"Okay, I guess?" JJ raised an eyebrow as Masen moved slightly and crawled towards him across the bed. "What are you doing?"  
"Just let me do this." Masen slid off the bed and knelt in front of him. "You still good up there?"  
"Yep. Totally good. Not freaking out at all." Masen laughed lightly and kissed the tip of JJ's dick. "Lemme know if I need to stop."  
JJ nodded before moaning as Masen took the head into his mouth, gently stroking the rest of his shaft. The older man cursed softly and tossed the lube and condom onto the bed before running a hand through Masen's hair.  
"Fuuuuck, sweetheart..." He let his head fall back, hips gently pressing forward. Masen opened his mouth wider, letting JJ press his dick further into his mouth. The taller man finally looked down again after a few moments, groaning as Masen looked up at him before pulling off.  
"Still okay up there?" He rested his head against JJ's hip, still stroking him quickly.  
"If you want me to fuck you then you gotta- mmn, fuck- you gotta quick jerking me off or this is gonna be over a lot quicker than either of us want."  
"Are you saying you can't go more than one round, old man?"  
"Excuse you, I'm only twenty seven." JJ glared playfully as Masen stood and laid back on the bed.  
"And I'm nine years younger, step it up." He grinned, running a hand down his torso and palming at his own cock. "C'mon, fuck me."  
JJ pressed himself against Masen, grinding their hips together and humming as the fair haired man arched.  
"Scooch your ass up and get those off." JJ reached for the lube and condom before he followed him up. Masen pulled him down for a kiss, gently cupping his face and spreading his legs.  
"C'mon, put it in me." Masen teased, rolling his hips.  
JJ laughed. "Gotta prep you first baby."  
"Then hurry up before I do it myself."  
"Fiiiine, I guess." JJ teased back as he lubed his fingers up. "Relax."  
Masen nodded and took a deep breath, sinking into his comforter. JJ hummed his approval before sliding one finger in, groaning softly at how easily it slid in. He gave the younger man a second to adjust before starting to thrust it slowly.  
"C'mon, faster, please..." Masen moaned, clenching slightly. "More, more, pleeeeease!"  
"Slow down, baby boy, lemme take my time." JJ rolled his eyes slightly, moving to press a second finger into him. Masen groaned softly and rolled his hips down, whining as JJ's free hand shot up to hold his hips still while he prepped him slowly.  
After a few minutes of gently scissoring and thrusting his fingers, JJ finally added a third, making Masen arch sharply.  
"Fuck, just like that!" JJ chuckled and curled his fingers against Masen's prostate, making the young man's eyes snap open. "I'm gonna come... Please, I need you... Wanna feel you...."  
JJ reluctantly pulled his fingers out and tore the condom open, slipping it on and groaning softly. Masen spread his legs wider and hooked his hands under his knees, pulling his legs back to expose himself.  
"Oh fuck, that's hot..." JJ took a moment to stroke himself, staring openly. "I might just get off like this."  
"I will rip your fucking dick off if it's not in me within the next thirty seconds." Masen growled back. JJ laughed and moved to position himself at Masen's entrance, glancing back up at him.  
"Ready?"  
"For the love of god, yes! Fuck. Me." Masen whined, letting his head fall back against his pillows as JJ finally started pushing in. The younger man gasped and clenched slightly as the head popped in.  
"Still okay?" JJ breathed out.  
"Y-yeah, just..." Masen moaned. "Keep going, I'll stop you if I need to." JJ nodded and continued pressing his hips forward, eyes wide as he watched inch after inch of his dick sinking into his student's lithe body. The younger man's body quivered slightly as he panted and finally looked at JJ again.  
"How.... how much more is there?"  
"Another inch, give or take?" JJ bit his lip, one hand reaching up and caressing Masen's cheek. "Are you still okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need a sec..." Masen closed his eyes once more, steadying his breathing and relaxing again. "Okay, I'm fine... Keep going."  
JJ nodded and continued pressing his hips forward until they sat flush with Masen's ass. With a low groan the older man paused again, letting his lover adjust to the sensation of being filled.  
"Oh fuck..." Masen carefully wrapped his legs around JJ, thighs shaking slightly. "God, your dick's fucking huge..."  
JJ chuckled breathlessly and leaned down to kiss his student. "And you've got the whole thing inside you, which is more than I can say for any of my ex boy or girlfriends."  
Masen laughed, throwing an arm over his eyes as he relaxed further. "I think I'm good to go."  
JJ nodded and pulled back, groaning softly at the feeling as Masen arched. "Fuck, Masen... Holy shit..."  
"Oh hell, JJ... More, please, more!"  
"Just a second, love. Fuck..." JJ groaned, moving slowly for a moment before finally speeding up. "Hell yes, you're so tight..."  
Masen laughed breathlessly, arching slightly beneath him. JJ sped up a bit more to watch the younger man's eyes snap open.  
"Fuck, yes, fuck me!" Masen moaned, one hand moving to press a hand against his mouth.  
"Don't you fucking dare, I wanna hear you." JJ growled at him, moving to press Masen's leg back to get a better angle. The younger man whimpered and pulled his hand away from his mouth. "There you go, honey, there you go."  
Masen bit his lip, starting to move his hips in time with JJ's movements and groaning as the other man's dick grazed against his sweet spot.  
"Please, right there!"  
"Is that it, sweet boy?" JJ teased before speeding up, grunting softly with the effort. Masen moaned louder and moved to grip at his comforter.  
"Fuck, o-oh hell... JJ, I-I'm close!"  
"Me too, honey, just -fuuuck- hold back for just a minute, okay?"  
Masen nodded desperately, tossing his head back with a groan as JJ sped up once again. The smaller man clung to his pillow and comforter as he resisted the urge to touch himself. JJ let go of Masen's leg and moved to jerk him off, grinning as the younger arched and let out a guttural moan.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come!"  
"Come for me." JJ sped his hand up, watching hungrily as Masen came across his torso with a choked off scream. The older man continued pumping him through it before adjusting to get himself off.  
Masen moaned and whimpered softly as JJ's movement sped up before he wrapped his arms around the larger man.  
"Wanna... wanna see you come, please?" He whispered, one hand moving to cup his face. JJ groaned and let himself go, hips grinding into Masen's ass as he came. The younger man smiled in satisfaction and pulled him in for a kiss.  
JJ pulled away after a few moments and pulled out with a soft groan, making Masen whine softly and twitch. He fumbled with the condom for a moment before managing to get it off and tied it, glancing around for a trash can.  
"Trash is by my desk." Masen motioned vaguely in the direction of it as he felt around on the floor for something to wipe himself off with. JJ tossed it at the little basket, making a noise of triumph before turning back towards the young man.  
"You good?" Masen nodded, letting his uniform shirt hit the floor before curling into JJ's side.  
"That was a hell of a first time."  
"Mmhmm." JJ mumbled before shooting up. "Wait, what!?"


End file.
